


I swear I'm perfect for you

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ah much angst :(, But Luke doesn't like him back, Even if you're not muke af, M/M, Michael Loves Luke, Muke - Freeform, Sad, at least Michael doesn't think he does, luke and michael - Freeform, mhm, michael and luke, mukeaf, you're muke af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just...Hell, I don't even know. I don't know when this started, I don't know if I love you, I don't even know if I'm gay. All I know is that during the time after we'd broken the ice and become friends, I woke up everyday to this thing. This thing that started small, just a little odd feeling that would surely leave when hormones had sorted themselves out. This thing that grew, got more and more frightening everyday. This thing in my stomach, this monster gnawing at my broken heart, this liquid plague of dark love and jealously splashing over my organs and leaking into my blood stream. And suddenly it was all you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your giggle, your singing voice, your calloused fingers, your insecurities and imperfect perfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear I'm perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first Muke fanfiction, and I hope all you muke shippers like it! If you enjoy it please leave kudos, and please leave feedback in the comments section :) Muke for life <3 xx

When I close my eyes and try to sleep  
I fall apart, I'm fighting hard to breathe

"Michael!" You'll never know. You'll never understand how much you mean to me, how every move you make is a beautiful ballet in my eyes, how every word you say sounds like one thousand beautiful songs all mushed together to my ears. 

I could never explain what I feel. How could I, when you have a girlfriend who you're completely, totally in love with, when you only see me as a friend, just a friend? "Hey, Luke." 

It's getting harder to hide this with every day that goes by. It's getting more and more difficult to stop staring at your beautiful, ocean blue eyes when you speak to me, to not glance at your rose pink, soft, heavenly lips when you bite your lip and flick your tongue through your teeth like that. 

I just...Hell, I don't even know. I don't know when this started, I don't know if I love you, I don't even know if I'm gay. All I know is that during the time after we'd broken the ice and become friends, I woke up everyday to this thing. This thing that started small, just a little odd feeling that would surely leave when hormones had sorted themselves out. This thing that grew, got more and more frightening everyday. This thing in my stomach, this monster gnawing at my broken heart, this liquid plague of dark love and jealously splashing over my organs and leaking into my blood stream. And suddenly it was all you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your giggle, your singing voice, your calloused fingers, your insecurities and imperfect perfections. 

Looking back, I'd always felt something for you. Always felt that connection when I made eye contact with you in the corridors, always secretly smiled when I heard you singing quietly in class, always watched you from beneath the safe, protective cover of my fringe. I guess it was only recently that this stupid emotion got deeper, ever since we started sharing almost all our time together. 

You're the reason, the only reason 

"Dude, you'll never guessed what happened last night!" I could write songs about you all night, pitiful lyrics about wrecked lives and being wrapped around your finger, damaged chords and melancholy melodies. 

Remember that time when we fought? It had been a Friday night- the end of an exhausting week, full of tough exams and confusing revision- and we'd both been stressed, tired and torn. It had been stupid, really. I said something I shouldn't have, and you got mad. Really, really mad. You called me bad names, and I retorted with even worst ones. You told me you hated me, I told you 'I wish I'd never met you!' Everything collapsed, all the smiles we had shared were transformed into insults, all the secrets and whispered confessions we kept in our own little world were thrown at each other like wrecked arrows, gold bullets to the heart.

You kicked me out the house, you told me you didn't want to see me again that night. I remember school the next day, you completely blanked me- Calum was confused, he didn't understand what had happened. I avoided you for the next week, I thought you were finished with me. 

The following Friday, we bumped into each other in the music department. We didn't speak, only stared at each other, unsure of what to do, where to go. And then? And then you hugged me. You just...threw yourself at me, and hugged me. Well, I held onto you, let you mumble apologies into my ear as you gripped my school shirt tightly. I remember how warm you were, how everything felt perfect. I remember not caring that students and teachers were going to see us practically cuddling in the middle of a damn corridor. I remember forgetting about the anger and the worries, the words you said and the hurt I felt. All that mattered was that you were touching me, and you cared. 

Even though my dizzy head is numb, I swear my heart is never giving up 

I need you, Luke. I do. I need your hands touching me, I need your soft lips on my sensitive skin, I need you to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, I need to just lie with you, kiss you, make love to you, even just talk. Just have a conversation about anything- music, love, dreams, life. Anything. 

You're killing me. I'm having dreams about you, dreams that I definitely shouldn't be having. Your eyes dark with lust, stormy skies of desire. You moaning my name, your voice raw and raspy. You wanting me, wanting me in you. You teasing me, you making me wait for it, taking it slow. Your dark room, moonlight shining through the curtains and being reflected in your Heavenly eyes as you tangle your fingers in my hair, as you look me in my eyes and tell me you love me, as you kiss me, as we collapse onto your bed and love the night away. 

I'm waking up at three in the morning, aroused, sweating, trembling. Hair sticking to my forehead, fists clenched, sheets crumpled and messed up. Can't you see what you're doing to me?

I can't look you in the eye when we talk, or I'll end up falling that little bit more. I can't sit near you without wanting to lean in, without getting addicted to your scent, that faint smell of cologne on your jacket. I can't stop smiling when I see you, I can't stop loving you. 

So, take me, Luke. I'm yours, and I wish you knew it. I wish you could see how much you affect me, I wish you understood what this stupid, scary, amazing feeling is. I hate this, I hate being in love with my best friend. But, at the same time, I like it. As long as you're near, I'm happy. As long as you're in my life, as long as you say things the way you do, as long as you keep singing with that perfect voice, I'll be fine. As long as you're next to me, I'm okay.

You're the reason, the only reason.


End file.
